Hoodies and Sweaters
by Dana Kishimoto
Summary: What if you met someone who looked exactly like you but is nothing at all like you? Doesn't make sense but you two don't either. A SiS!Elsa and R9k!Elsa fic.


Elsa didn't want to be here; the occasional groan or sigh should be more than enough proof of it. She didn't even want to admit she was here but glancing around the white walls that boxed her in, she could be no where else but the mental institution her parents had sent her for the day. _This is exactly how I wanted to spend my Tuesday afternoon, thanks mom and dad. _

She was slumped on the couch in the lounge room for nearly fifteen minutes now, waiting to be called, and she was getting restless. Why her parents chose a therapist _here _was beyond her. Maybe they wanted her to pick out a room just in case.

It was going to be a short visit, at least she hoped it would be, but all this waiting was absolutely dreadful. If her parents didn't threaten to cut the internet connection if she didn't go, Elsa would have driven away the first five minutes. But it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that she couldn't live without a stable access to the internet so this was a small price to pay to play League of Legends.

She absentmindedly checked her phone again only to be greeted by the same blank screen showing she had a grand total of zero new messages. Shocker. She knew she wouldn't be getting any texts from Belle or even Kristoff any time soon and Anna's phone was being monitored so that means no sexy selfies, accidental or not, for the time being. Thinking about the people she cared about brought upon a whirlwind of emotion inside her. Her mind wandered back to the days when she would sit in the darkness of her bedroom alone like a hermit, less wise but just as alone, and wondered if she could go back to that kind of isolation. She didn't have to think for long because she already knew the answer. She couldn't.

Shoving her phone back in her pocket, Elsa's eyes began to scan the room out of boredom. There was kid skipping about asking people for hugs and Elsa wondered if he was a son of someone in the institution. _At least someone's having fun in here, _she almost smiled at how infectious the child's bubbly personality was. She looked around some more; there was one or two orderlies that walked out of the room, nothing too exciting. But then her eyes found a figure in the corner and she asked herself if there was mirror over there.

There was someone sitting in that corner with braided platinum blonde hair which made Elsa unconsciously stroke her own. That person, a girl Elsa concluded, was too engrossed in her book to notice Elsa was staring way too hard. She noticed how the girl's sweater reached up to her hands and maybe even past her palms, she couldn't quite tell from where she was but it made the other girl look unbelievably childish which wasn't entirely a bad thing.

She was so caught up in her one-sided staring contest that she almost didn't notice her opponent blinking at her in horror. Their eyes, completely identical in color, were locked on each other for barely a second. It really was like looking in a mirror, if Elsa wore blue sweaters that is. Elsa watched the flustered girl hide behind her book, nearly letting the hardbound slip from her fingers as she did so.

Elsa snapped her head in the opposite direction as she looked away, cheeks slightly pink from the awkward moment she shared with a complete stranger. _Shit, she caught me staring. _And how could she not? Elsa and this girl could be twins by the looks of it. Curious, Elsa peered at her doppelganger wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her and saw how her _twin _had the same idea.

The girl was being subtle about it, or at least tried to be when she occasionally peeks out from her book to glance at Elsa for a second before hiding behind the book again. _I don't think she's even reading anymore _Elsa thought as she was also guilty of stealing looks at the girl in the corner. This little game was a lot more amusing than a staring contest and it sure beat waiting doing nothing.

During one of her _turns _as she took another quick glance, a guy, probably a patient, had stomped up to the sweater clad girl and from the looks of it he wasn't there to make friendly conversation. He was very vocal about hating the people here and obviously had a bad history with someone called the 'Snow Queen.' He wasn't referring to sweater girl over there, was he?

If there was any time to be unnoticed, it would be now. Elsa sank back on the couch, hands in her pockets, hoping she'll be called by someone to tell her she can meet her therapist already. Nope. No such luck. The kid from earlier ran out of the room in a hurry, screaming someone's name, probably someone who can actually fix this mess. At least the kid was being useful. But this really wasn't any of her business anyway.

She turned back to the corner. Maybe the beast was almost done with his little temper tantrum. She guessed wrong as the raging male was still letting it go, not minding anyone who was in the room. Then Elsa's eyes fell to the person who was taking the brunt of the screaming and something in her heart stirred. The sweater girl was frozen in place, trembling in fear with nothing but her book to shield her from the brute. Okay, now it was Elsa's business.

Strength bubbled in her veins as she rose to her feet. Her strides were purposeful, the question of what she would do if he started throwing punches was pushed to the back of her mind.

"Hey" Elsa said with a raised voice, standing between the angry male and the shaking girl behind her "Calm the fuck down! Can't you see the girl's fucking terrified?"

Telling him off was part of the plan. Elsa just wished there was more to the plan than this. The boy's anger was still apparent in his snarl and raised fists. Elsa lifted her own arms in what she hoped was a decent fighting stance; getting pummeled by a mental patient was definitely not part of her agenda.

She lifted arms defensively covered her face in a futile attempt to save herself from getting a black eye as her eyes shut against her will. She waited for a second, maybe two, as she expected for the brute to start rearranging her face. Nothing. She was still in one piece.

Her eyes blinked open slowly and found the beast being restrained by a large man who Elsa could have sworn didn't work here if it weren't for the uniform.

"Causing trouble again I see" the man said with a thick accent "I think it's time you go back to your room, ya?"

He turned to Elsa and looked like he was going to apologize. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped and kept looking back and forth between Elsa and the frightened girl behind her as if he just discovered sliced bread. He shook his head as if to dismiss whatever it was he was thinking and formally apologized to Elsa before leaving with the struggling young man in his grasp.

"You take care now Elsa, I'll deal with him" the large man said over his shoulder. At that, Elsa freaked out a little on the inside. _Holy shit how did he know my name? A_s she was asking herself if she had ever spoken to that man before she felt a quick tug on the back of her gray hoodie and she instinctively turned around.

The girl behind her was staring intently at the floor, avoiding the gaze of anyone including Elsa, as her hands played with her braid.

"Was that your way of saying thank you?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

The other girl gave no response and continued working her fingers along her hair.

She heard a voice coming from the outside calling her name. It was probably time for her to meet her therapist. It was barely noticeable but she saw the girl before her flinch at the sound of her name. Why she would do that, Elsa had no clue.

She followed the voice that called her, leaving the girl behind in the corner. She didn't know how many times she could point it out to herself but it was true, looking at that girl was like looking at a mirror. In that girl she saw herself, trembling like a child, unable to defend herself. She couldn't be that girl though, she refused to believe that she was. That girl shouldn't be anything like her. That girl was too frightened, too fragile that she was almost like a…

"Snowflake" she whispered before looking back at the girl still staring at her own feet "See you around, Snowflake."

* * *

**Let me point out right now that I do **_**not **_**ship SiS!Elsa and R9k!Elsa romantically and am only interested in their platonic relationship (whether it will work out or not) so if you want to see them frick frack then you've come to the wrong fic. ** **Anyhoo** **I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it :3 See you all next time!**

**Dana out~!**


End file.
